


So Fantastical

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Magic Kaitou
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Caster, Kid suddenly finds Issei much more attractive.  Kink Bingo, for the square "drugs/aphrodisiacs."  November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fantastical

"Oh, Kuroba. Are you attending the Kid heist tonight?" Issei asked.

This was Ryudo Issei, one of Kaito's classmates. The student council president, and generally an uptight person. For some reason, he didn't seem to regard what Kid was doing as breaking the rules. In fact, he was a stalwart fan of the magician. Kaito'd seen him at practically every heist that had an audience - the one time he missed it, Issei had the flu.

"Not tonight, sorry. I've got work." Kaito shrugged helplessly. So far Issei hadn't seen anything strange about his never being able to attend, despite being a huge Kaitou Kid fan. Kaito could only hope that things continued that way.

Issei looked disappointed. "I'll report to you how it goes. My sister-in-law will be in attendance for the first time, so I hope the heist goes particularly well."

"Yeah, I hope so too." More than Issei would hopefully ever know.  


* * *

  


The heist proceeded as planned. Object stolen, audience dazzled, etc. It was making his escape that went wrong.

He was startled when his hangglider turned without a change in the wind. It deposited him on the rooftop of a nondescript building, where a woman with blue hair waited for him.

"Come here," she commanded, and without his consent Kid's legs began to move, one in front of the other.

"Another witch...?" he ground out as he took the last few steps.

"Very good. I promise you, I have no intention of harming you or of binding you to my will. Nor do I need to know your identity. It is only for another's sake that I do this." With some struggle, she forced his mouth open and poured a teaspoon of a sweet liquid down his throat.

Kid didn't feel any different. "What did you do to me?"

"You'll find out soon." With a smile, the woman disappeared into the building. He considered following her, but elected to just leave before anyone could see him up here.  


* * *

  
Nothing happened the next day that was worth noting except that Issei was home sick with the cold, caught by staying out too long watching for Kid.

The following day, nothing interesting happened until Issei accidentally brushed Kaito's arm in getting to his seat.

It was like being set on fire, then jolted with electricity, if being set on fire and jolted with electricity felt good. Kaito had to gasp for breath afterwards, earning a few glances from his classmates.

That was not normal. Other people had touched him since drinking that potion or whatever it was. Other men, even. Therefore, the effect had to belong to Issei.

Kaito had a sneaking suspicion he knew who Issei's sister-in-law was.

After school, he pulled Issei aside - not physically pulled, that would have been stupid. "So, Ryudo-kun. How much do you like Kaitou Kid anyway?"

The innocent question immediately made Issei blush and stammer. "W-well, I.... He's really very gentlemanly, and he doesn't do any harm by stealing and returning gems, and, and..."'

Kaito grinned. "Not an answer~"

Issei's whole face turned red. "I like him very, very much," he managed to squawk out. "A-anything else you wanted to ask?"

Uh-huh. "No, not really. Unless you wanted to tell me how much you like me, comparatively."

Issei chuckled and patted Kaito on the shoulder, ignoring Kaito's jolt. "Not nearly so much, Kuroba-kun. And I doubt you will ever reach that level with me."  


* * *

  
This plan was relatively simple. Knock on Issei's window, get Issei, get laid. The main issue was that it only worked if Issei woke up.

Blearily, Issei opened his eyes and turned towards the window. Then he froze, obviously not sure what he was seeing was real.

Kid beckoned.

Issei practically fell over in his haste to get dressed. When he'd finally made it out the front door, he squeaked, "K-Kid-san!"

The thief smiled at him, turning. "Shall we take a walk, Ryudo-san?"

Issei hurried to catch up and walk beside him. "Why, why are you here? What could I possibly have done to earn your attention...?"

"Isn't being in love with me enough?" Good, no protests of that from Issei, though he did turn bright red.

"Th-there must be others. I'm still unworthy of seeing you personally, Kid-san." Issei hung his head.

"For one thing, I don't know any others - for another, I can't see as an equal worthy of my affection someone who calls me -sama." It was an ego booster, but Kid didn't really want to know all of his fans. Sometimes they scared him with their devotion. Issei had the flaw of being a guy, but at least he was nice and sane.

"An equal worthy of...?" Issei echoed. They were still on the long stretch of stairs that led to Issei's temple. When Issei suddenly hugged Kid and buried his face in his chest, it was all he could do to remain standing.

He'd thought that having his arm touched felt good. Being enveloped by him was at least twice as good, and it was harder to bite back the moan that wanted to spill out.

Some things were outside of his control, however, and Issei blushed more as he pulled away. "Is that...?" he asked, not looking directly at Kid.

Kid, too, blushed a little. "...Yes, it is."

"Oh," Issei replied. After swallowing nervously, he shook as he got on his knees. "Th-then, allow me."

"You don't need to just- Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god." Kid moaned as Issei slid further down on him, sucking gently. Issei reached the point where he would gag if he took more and sucked harder, before pulling off and licking the sides. Once he had done a thorough job of that, he put the tip in his mouth again and started over.

At the end of that second cycle, Kid let out a long, low moan. "Ryudo-san, I'm-" Then what he meant to say was lost in another moan.

Issei pulled away, then swallowed. "...Two things. One, Issei is just fine, particularly in the heat of passion. Two, I have pictured this scenario many times in my mind, and in all of them it lasted longer than that."

Kid smiled weakly. He wasn't going to tell Issei that the main reason he was here was because his sister-in-law had force-fed him something. "....Consider it a compliment?"

"I suppose. I-in that case, please don't feel insulted." Issei glanced downwards, then back at Kid.

"Of course..." Kid wasn't sure he could handle touching Issei so soon, but it would seem rude not to try. Taking a deep breath, he crouched down and unzipped Issei's pants.

Mercifully, wearing gloves kept the sensations from getting too out of hand, and Issei seemed to enjoy it. When Issei began to kiss him, however, the movement of his hands faltered.

"Again?" Issei asked. Kid merely flushed, embarrassed, and kept stroking him. He let out a yelp when Issei's hand was on him again.

The both of them soon shuddered and went still, collapsed on the steps. Kid recovered quickly. "Issei-"

"This doesn't mean I am entitled to know who you are," Issei interrupted. "Is that it?"

Kid nodded.

"You needn't have any fear of that. I ask nothing in return." Issei looked sad at this.

"It isn't a one-time thing," Kid answered with a sigh. Assuming the potion didn't wear off. Then that would be awkward.


End file.
